


Nasty Love Potion

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, OOC Severus because I can't write him well, Slight Ginny Weasley Bashing, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: Harry is slipped a love potion by Ginny and finds his way to the Potion Professor of Hogwarts in order to get the antidote. Unfortunately, the love potion is new and the only way to reverse the effects is to have sex with someone else or the person who gave him the potion.What is Harry to do?





	Nasty Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Never written smut between these characters but here goes!
> 
>  
> 
> Edited by Grammarly

 

Harry stumbled through the corridors, panting heavily as he fought the effects of the potion in his system. His mind fought with itself, the side with reason pointed out that Ginny was just a sister to him but the side under the control of the potion desperately tried to convince Harry that loving Ginny couldn't be that hard, touching her and kissing her would be easy but it only proved to make Harry sick.  

Harry fell against the cool stone, letting out a groan of pleasure when the cool stone came in contact with his heated skin. He turned to pant into the stone, brows furrowed in pain when his insides started to revolt against the love potion coursing through his blood stream. He hissed out in pain when he doubled over, coughing raggedly as he started to crawl to his destination and away from Ginny who he suspected was waiting in the Gryffindor common room for him.

"Mister Potter, why am I not surprised to find you out after curfew? Twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape sneered at him in disgust. 

"Y-You-You've g-got to h-h-help-help m-me." Harry could feel his outer robes being taken away and he sighed in brief relief from the cool air only to continue to overheat under his skin. 

"What is the matter with you? Disturbing me from my precious time is an offense worth a minimum of fifty points Potter." Snape hissed angrily, obviously not hearing Harry from before - which wasn't a surprise as he could barely raise his voice above a whisper. 

"P-Potion! L-Love Potion!" Harry gasped out, clawing at his throat, wanting desperately to get the goddamn potion out of his system as he felt his throat start to close. 

Before another second could pass Harry felt his chin grasped and pulled upwards until he was kneeled in front of the Potion Master, looking up at him with glazed eyes. Harry wanted to cry in relief when he saw Snape pull a vial out of his robes and shove it down Harry's throat. The effect was immediate, his throat opened up and he could feel his body temperature cool to normal. 

He could feel the pain in his body dim but it still ached like a say after working out. He was gasping for breath, his eyes closed as silent tears slipped past the close lids, relief flowing over him like a tsunami. He could hear small mutters and a growl of anger before he was roughly yanked up and cradled.

A musky, spicy scent assaulted his nose and he absentmindedly leaned into the touch, breathing in the scent and drowning himself in the safe hold he was held in. He nuzzled the soft cloth of robes, momentarily forgetting who was under the robes.

"Stop it, Potter!" Snape growled, dropping Harry none too gently onto a couch. Harry winced. "The Potion in your system is a new one - only a year old or so - and _highly illegal_!" Snape pulled another vial out of his Potion Pouch, hesitating when he looked down at Harry who only keened, wanting anything that would get him better as he could feel his temperature rise again. His veins properly ached for a touch, specifically Ginny's touch. "When were you fed _Cupiditatem impetu venenum_?" Snape asked urgently. 

"D-Dinner." Harry downed the potion Snape handed him, slumping against the couch.

"Who?!" Snape growled angrily.

"We-Weasley! G-Gin-Ginny." Harry felt a bit bad about ratting on her but threw it away. "What Potion?" He gasped out, clutching his stomach when it gave a sharp stab of pain.

" _Cupiditatem impetu venenum_. Roughly translates to 'attack of desire poison'." Snape kneeled before Harry, gripping his jaw painfully tight, looking deep into the green eyes that seemed to glaze over by the second. 

"H-How-" Harry couldn't help but nuzzle into the hand that ran through his hair, forgetting that he was talking. 

"I don't have anything to treat it," Snape admitted sadly, concerned at such responses from Harry. "Your ability to fight off such a dangerous potion is quiet astounding," Snape admitted with wide eyes. 

"Do-Don't want her." Harry could feel himself falling back into the potion. He tried desperately to fight back but he was so tired of fighting, he could feel the sweat on his brow. 

"There is only one treatment-" 

"Please." Harry felt embarrassed for pleading - begging - Severus Snape for anything with the four years of hate under their belts. 

"I cannot, it is entirely unprofessional and inappropriate," Snape whispered silently, regret deep in his eyes while concern etched into his pores. 

"Can't-Can't..." Harry wanted to cry and scream because he wanted anything other than to touch Ginny in that way. She was his best friend's younger sister and only that. He couldn't see past that and he didn't want to. He didn't even want to think of a  _girl_ like that. 

"Harry I can't." Severus - because Snape would never say his first name and Severus seemed like completely another person than Snape in Harry's mind - replied gently, a hand still running through Harry's hair. 

"Please. I need-I can't-I don't-Please." Harry gripped Severus' hand tightly when he went to pull away, the touch was the only thing anchoring him to reality and not the potion induced fantasies that played in the back of his mind, making his stomach churn in disgust. 

"You have to have sex Harry, with her or someone else, it's the only way to stop this Poison, which is why it is illegal. Twenty years in Azkaban is the sentence for even being in possession of such a Potion. Even more for drugging someone with it." Severus looked pained when he told Harry, scraping his nails against the sweaty scalp gently, enough pressure to make Harry moan out. Severus stilled going to pull his hand back only to stop when he saw the pleading, desperate, broken look in Harry's eyes. "I can't do that to you." Severus fought the idea that came to the forefront of both of their minds. 

"Please- I don't want her. Not her." Harry sobbed, panic settling into bones while tears streamed down his face. 

"Sshhhhh, my sweet, calm down." Severus cooed gently, coaxing Harry into his lap with soft, soothing noises. 

"I don't-" Harry sobbed into Severus' chest, the potion reacting violently to his fight, he could feel his pinky finger snap and he cried out loudly. His ring finger breaking after the pinky as he continued to fight the potion. "Please!" Harry wasn't used to this kind of pain. 

Severus was in a panic, he winced when Harry's middle finger snapped, he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned in and kissed Harry hard, forcing his tongue into the warm cavern. Immediately the fingers mended themselves. Harry started to kiss back desperately, whimpering into the kiss and moaning when a hand tightened and yanked his hair back harshly. 

Severus pulled back from the boy's mouth to trail his tongue and teeth down the boy's throat. Harry stopped sobbing, instead of moaning and whimpering as pleasure seeped into his veins, pushing the heat and potion down with every passing second. Harry tightened his fingers into Severus' long hair, body arching when Severus bit down on his lower throat, pulling a choked-off moan from Harry. 

A wave of a finger and Harry was naked, bare for all to see - well, not all, only Severus was here - and the cool air of the dungeons soothed his overheated skin until all the heat was gone and Harry was left to drown in the pleasure Severus provided. "S-Sev-" Harry threw his head back in a silent scream when Severus' long fingers wrapped around Harry's drooling member, expertly spreading the pre-cum on and around the cock, whispering words into Harry's ear the whole time. 

The room wasn't perfect - it was Severus' office - but the room next to it was and that is why Severus stood - despite Harry's whimpers of protest - scooping Harry into his arms, digging his blunt fingers into Harry's cheeks as soon as Harry wrapped his thin legs around the Potion Master's waist. Harry's breath hitched from the action, head laid on Severus' shoulder, mouth next to the man's ear. The noise had Severus groaning before he walked into his private chambers, dark blues, rich browns, and light grays filled the room but Harry didn't have the time to take it in before he was laid on silk sheets - black of course. 

To Severus, the picture was something he knew he wanted for forever. Harry's pale, lithe, young body laid out on his silky black sheets, the squirming Harry did did bring the sheets to become undone, the moon shinning through the window above the bed, casting the pale light over the boy in a way that made Harry positively glow from the pleasurable sweat that had broken out the second Harry felt Severus' hand on his cock. 

His black, unruly, tangled mess of hair was even more so than normal, sweat making his hair stick up in wild directions in a way that made Severus crazy. The Avada Kedavra eyes looked up at Severus with such innocence, pleading for Severus to touch him. Harry's cock was a bit larger than average for his age - fifteen - but it was perfect, no hair around his balls or dick. 

Severus shrugged off his outer robes, asking himself why he wore so many layers when he had to take off three more layers before his chest was bare. He spelled his pants off before crawling onto the bed, trailing light kisses and small nips from Harry's thigh up to his jaw before Severus devoured Harry's mouth. 

Teeth clanked, tongues wrestled, moans and gasps for breath tore them apart for only a second before they were kissing again. The Potion stained hand trailing up the inner thigh of Harry's, tracing the seam along the bare balls before sliding just the faintest brushes of his fingertips up the shaft, drawling the pretties mewls, whines and whimpers from Harry that Severus wanted to drink religiously. 

All thoughts of this being  _wrong_ left both their minds, Harry didn't see the man above him as Snape - the dungeon bat of the school - he saw the man as Severus, strong, muscular and beautiful. Severus couldn't see the boy beneath him as Potter - the arrogant, lying, rule breaking, cheating, carbon copy of his father - instead he saw the beautiful form of Harry. 

A silent and wandless spell had Harry arching off the bed. Severus watched with high arousal as Harry's small, pink and innocent hole glistened with lube, his inner walls stretching without pain as the spell prepared him for Severus' length. Another spell later and Severus was dripping with lube as he pulled Harry closer to him, hands gripping the hips of the fifteen-year-old boy in front of him. 

"Please, Severus please," Harry begged, reaching up to pull Severus down so Harry could kiss the man again, his jaw practically ached for the taste of the man. 

"Gods, you're beautiful like this Harry, my little lion." Severus moaned out between small nips of Harry's lower lip. Harry clawed his fingers down Severus' back when Severus said the word  _my_ in such a possessive tone. Harry could only mewl in response, his brain short-circuiting when he felt the pad of a finger prod at the tight pink pucker. "Merlin you have to idea what you do to me, little lion." Severus plunged his finger into the tight hole, groaning when the tight, hot heat of the muscle hugged his finger so tight, his cock hardening impossibly further, aching for a touch. 

"Ahhh- S-Severus pl-please.... Uhhh-Fuck!" Harry gasped, clenching his hole around the digit, grinding down in attempt to search for more. 

"Shhh, my sweet, you're doing so good for me, so lovely." Severus slipped another finger into the heat, feeling the velvet walls move around the fingers, trying to drawl them further in. Severus smirked, thrusting his two fingers in at a slow pace, stretching the walls, even more, to prepare for his cock. 

"I want....Please." Harry begged, tears rolling down his face silently. 

"Soon, my little lion," Severus promised, leaning down and kissing Harry gently, slowly, sensually as he pushed his third and final finger into Harry, swallowing the moans that Harry practically sang with every touch. A few more thrusts of his fingers and he pulled them out, momentarily ignoring Harry's whine of protest as he straightened his back, touching his cock for the first time that night to take the edge off before slowly pushing into the wet muscle. 

Both males groaned. Severus was panting heavily in order not to thrust in deep in one fail swoop while Harry panted airily, body practically vibrating as it clenched around the offending member. 

"Relax, my love, it will hurt otherwise." Severus soothed, petting the sweaty hair off of Harry's forehead, hand cool on the sweaty skin. Harry did as told, body singing in the praise Severus whispered in his ear when he did. The older man waited only a few seconds before he slowly started pushing in, hair cascading over his face as his cock slowly pushed further into the tight, wet, hot muscle, the slick walls swallowing him in greedily. 

Harry could tell immediately he never wanted to let go of Severus, the feeling of being full was beyond anything he could ever put into words, to even understand before now. He loved it more than flying, more than playing chess with Ron, or going on night adventures with his friends. He never wanted to be empty again. His walls milked the organ inside of him, wanting to keep it there forever. It was amazing. He felt his balls start to tense and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

Severus pulled out slowly before slamming back in, groaning while Harry let out a scream of ecstasy, clawing down Severus' back, pulling him close with as much power as he could while arching into Severus' thrusting body, wanting it deeper, harder, faster. Severus could  _feel_ what Harry wanted and immediately complied. He let his hands move from Harry's hips down the boy's thighs, guiding the boy's ankles to his back. Harry tightened his ankles around each other, tugging Severus deeper, grinding back every time Severus thrust forward. The pleasure was immeasurable. 

Severus pulled Harry into an upright position, falling onto his back as the boy maneuvered to straddle Severus comfortably. Almost immediately Harry felt gravity push Severus in deeper. Harry moaned out loudly, hands on Severus' chest to keep him upright. Large, pale, hands gripped his hips hard enough that Harry knew there would be bruises the next morning. 

"Salazar you're tight." Severus lifted Harry's hips, pulling him down as he thrust up, throwing his head back at the sound Harry made as white hot pleasure coiled tightly in his balls. 

"So c-close!" Harry's face was screwed up in pleasure, a silent moan escaping him as his balls drew up and ropes of cum shot out of Harry's cock. The tightening around Severus pushed him over the edge, Harry's name shouted at the top of his lungs as he spilled into the walls of the teen on his cock. He slowed his thrusts, helping both of them through their climaxes. 

The raven haired teen felt like jelly, bliss and euphoria sang through every pore in his body while contentment pulsed through his veins, making the potion from before null and void. Harry was brought back to reality when the member in him pulled out, leaving his bum cold and empty, he let out a pitiful whimper. Harry opened his eyes - which he didn't remember closing - making direct eye contact with the onyx orbs that seemed to show many emotions unlike in public when they were cold and hard. So many that Harry couldn't make them out. 

The hands on his hips began to rub up and down his sensitive sides, soothing him. A blush found its way onto Harry's cheeks - his neck and part of his chest too - as he continued to stare into the eyes of Hogwarts Most Hated Professor. He felt a new emotion blossom in his chest, he didn't understand it. 

He felt  _safe_ in Severus' hands, in his bed, in his chambers. A different kind of safe that he didn't even feel when he first got to Hogwarts. A safe he had yet to ever reach. He felt like he  _belonged_ in Severus' arms, in his bed, like it was meant to be and designed by Fate's hands herself. 

But his chest constricted in fear,  _fear_ that Severus wouldn't want him after this, that it was only to help Harry. That he didn't want it. 

Severus felt scared, scared that he had violated the teen who was still on his lap, still naked and breathing heavily from his orgasm. Severus wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around Harry under his sheets, to hold the teen close, to make love to him, to kiss him, to marry him. He wanted it and he knew deep down that he always had. 

It was quiet for a total of five seconds before a chime rang through the room. Someone was knocking on his private office door. 

Severus sat up immediately, chest rubbing against Harry's - who gasped at the feeling - before blushing even harder, his hands were still on Severus' chest from where he had supported himself. They both stopped moving again, breathing together, sharing the same air before their eyes found each other again. 

Harry was nervous but he needed to know. He hesitated, mind racing with what Severus might do. 

Severus wanted to lean forward and take the rose bitten lips in his own. 

Harry glanced up shyly, his hands trailing up to wrap around Severus' neck. Both leaning forward at snail like paces, their lips brushing together shyly before Severus finally molded his lips to Harry's perfectly. They kissed languidly for a few more minutes, the chime sounding again.

Severus growled, gently sliding Harry off of him, spelling new sheets onto the bed before summoning a large robe to wrap around himself before exiting the room and scowling at the door before wrenching it open. The redhead girl that sent the angle into his arms stood in front of him, anger evident in her eyes as she clutched an empty vial in her grasp.

"What do you want girl?!" Severus spat, glaring at the girl until she cowed, smirking when her eyes glazed over in a thin sheet of fear. "Spit it out brat!" Severus growled. She opened her mouth but he didn't let her say anything. "Fifty points for waisting my time!" He snapped. "Twenty points for being out after curfew!" He continued. "Ten points for disturbing my sleep!" He added. She glared at him.

"Hey! That's unfair! You don't know why I'm here!" She screeched.

"Twenty points for cheek!" He growled again.

"I'll tell DUMBLEDORE!" She threatened.

" _ProfessorI_ Dumbledore!" He corrected. "Ten points for use of potion outside of classroom." He narrowed his eyes. 

"I need the antidote!" She admitted sulkily, anger making her voice hard while embarrassment made her squeak - and odd combination really - while Severus stared at her unimpressed. 

"To what?" He asked, thoughts drifting back to the naked teen on his bed. 

"A love potion!" She declared proudly. "Hermione made it for me and Ron gave it to Harry! Dumbledore gave us the potion!" She puffed out her chest suggestively. "I could always see about making one for you." She rested a hand on Severus' bicep. 

"I'd rather curse The Dark Lord at a meeting." He hissed. He took the vial and sniffed the potion, growling lowly when he confirmed the potion he had assumed Harry was under. "Five hundred points for use of an illegal potion. Five hundred points for brewing said potion and five hundred points for DRUGGING SOMEONE WITH ILLEGAL POTION!" He shouted at her, enjoying the pale face. "I shall be alerting the Ministry about this!" He slammed the door in her face before incasing the vial in dozens of spells and wards before sending it off with a note through the floo and to Amelia Bone's desk. 

He quickly made his way to his chambers, eyes catching the teen who was still on his bed, watching closely, concern glowing in his poisonous green eyes. Severus silently banished his robes to the elves before walking over to Harry who stared up at him with wide eyes. He leant a hand and pulled Harry with him towards the bathroom.

Warm water cascaded down their bodies as they washed each other under the spray. Severus stood behind Harry, his hands washing the body before him, slowly and sensually. He caressed and stroked his way down Harry's chest, watching in his own arousal as Harry grew aroused again. He washed Harry's legs, back, hair and chest before he pressed himself up to Harry's back. His own hardness pressed to the boy's bum. Both hands wrapped around the boy's waist, one hand cupping the balls underneath while the second lazily stroked up and down the shaft.

Harry's own arms wrapped up and behind Severus' neck. His head thrown back against Severus' chest, soft gasps and moans dripping down his throat as he hesitantly pushed forward into the grasp on his cock, rutting back into the hardness that pressed pleasantly between his cheeks but not in him. Warm and intimate moments later both of them came with each others names on their tongues. 

\-----

Dumbledore, Ron, Molly, Hermione, and Ginny were all arrested and were sent to Azkaban on a sentence of twenty years and a kiss after all were questioned under thrust serum. Harry finished his years of schooling, getting O's and EE's on his N.E.W.T's and O.W.L's before getting Masters in Defense, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Wandmaking. 

The couple and Lucius fixed the laws, and world for the better, the way Tom Riddle wanted things but without bloodshed. 

When Harry turned twenty Severus purposed and they had a Yule wedding. Arthur, Percival, Bill, Charlie, and the twins all attended along with the Malfoys, Sirius and Remus, all his old professors and his friends. 

Two years later Harry and Severus adopted a muggleborn wizard who was picked up by Draco when accidental magic alerted the Ministry that there was a muggleborn wizard/witch at an Orphanage. He was five and after the blood adoption Harry and Severus renamed him Sebastian Neville Potter-Snape.

Another year and they adopted a four year old witch abandoned by her Muggle parents. Her name was Lilian Elieen Potter-Snape. Their third child was a little boy, age three, his parents killed as Aurors'. His name was Cedric Dragonis Potter-Snape.

Harry became the best wandmaker in all of Britain after Ollivander was killed in a raid back when Harry was still in school. His wands were unique as most magical animals loved him. Severus and Harry gathered potion ingredients often, their children all went to different houses.

Sebastian was a Slytherin. Lilian a Ravenclaw. Cedric a Hufflepuff like the boy he was named after.

Harry and Severus loved their children regardless their houses. They loved each other.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments, I'd love feedback! Thank you for reading! Please, if you do not mind, comment your country in the comments! I'm curious to see where my readers are from!


End file.
